


First snow

by imera



Series: Rarepairs shorts - Hermione/Pansy [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy's waiting for her girlfriend to show up, in the park. As she waits the first snow starts falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the rarepair-shorts@LJ for the prompt "First Snow"

Pansy was sitting on a bench in the park, the weather was rather dull that day, grey and humid, but she paid it no attention as she was reading her book. A cold wind blew past her, forcing her to tighten the scarf around her neck. A child was screaming not far away, looking at them she could see the father chasing a little girl. It brought back memories of her childhood, when her father used to play with her, before he went away because of his job. She wondered again if the job was as important as he said it was, if it was more important than her, than his family.

She shook her head, not wanting to focus on what was. Pansy moved her attention back to the book, reading a few more words before her attention was again pulled away as a dog ran past her. Someone called the dog back, and it turned, returning to its owner.

She looked at the book again, rereading the paragraphs she read before, looking for the sentence she read last. Even though she was back in the book, the words didn’t interest her, they were bland compared to the life in the park.

Lovers were walking hand in hand, whispering sweet words to each other. Parents played with their children. Owners walked or played with their dogs, throwing balls or sticks, or random toys.

The wind increased, and she considered pulling out her wand to cast charms which would repel both the wind and the cold, but there were too many people around to make it safe. She’d promised her girlfriend not to use magic around muggles, and as she loved her girlfriend she would honor her promise.

The wind changed, her hair blew on her face, the strands annoying her. She tried to push them away but they refused to obey.

Not long after the wind change it finally happened, it was snowing.

There was something nice about the first snow, about how it promised to cover up the mistakes of that year, of promise of a better year once December ended. She wondered how the Christmas celebration would be, if they would visit their families, and which family. She knew they would be alone for the New Year’s eve celebration, alone in the cabin her parents owned.

She closed her eyes as the tiny snowflakes settled on her face before melting, leaving behind a tiny drop of water. The wind kept whipping her hair on her face, but she didn’t care any longer. Then, as she was losing her mind in the wind, someone sat down next to her and placed a soft and warm kiss on her cheek.

“Hello sweetie,” the tone soft against her ear.

Pansy smiled, it wasn’t difficult to do so whenever Hermione was near her, it was practically impossible not to do so from the moment they really got to know each other, from the first day they started working together.

“Hi,” she whispered and turned her head, facing her girlfriend.


End file.
